Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 January 2015
11:40 That's just the beginning 11:49 Welcome back, again 11:51 Sayonara, then 11:52 I like chocolate 11:52 I have chocolate in my pocket 11:52 Haa-ng 11:52 Shrek 11:52 Ping pls 11:53 Gao pls 11:53 (gooby) pls 11:56 Gaomon332 11:58 Gaomon332 11:58 Gaomon332 11:58 Git gud 11:52 Haa-ng 11:52 Shrek 11:52 Ping pls 11:53 Gao pls 11:53 (gooby) pls 11:56 Gaomon332 11:58 Gaomon332 11:58 Gaomon332 11:58 Git gud 12:05 k 12:16 Gaomon332 12:16 gao pls 12:16 Shrek pls 12:16 (gooby) pls 12:17 ? 12:17 hoi 12:17 git gud 12:17 (gooby) and (dolan) are best animatronics 12:17 No, you git gud 12:18 kay 12:18 Haa-ng 12:19 refresh pls 12:20 gao 12:20 u see mai booni icon 12:20 nu 12:20 wer is booni 12:21 refresh 4 booni 12:21 kk 12:22 u see fafceless booni 12:23 vinny wer is the face 12:23 right next to mai name 12:23 to the right 12:25 Haa-ng 12:25 I know 12:25 but why do he have no face 12:25 dunno 12:25 that's why he wants ur face 03:47 Ayyyyyyy! Holly! 03:47 He dances quite nice 03:47 Ok I'll stop. 03:47 Here's what happened: 03:47 (Dolan) WAIT. THIS IS AN ACTUAL EMOTE?!?! 03:47 Me: Meh, I kinda like chocolate 03:48 ... 03:48 Other guy: Did you say... chocolate? 03:48 Oh god.....XD 03:48 Me: Yeah... 03:48 Hey! 03:48 Hi 03:48 UR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD VINNEH HAS ARRIVED 03:48 Me: With or without nuts? :3 03:48 GODDANGIT, HI VINNEH. 03:48 Other guy: CHOOOCOLLAAATE 03:48 And that's when I exited the chat 03:48 Hello, mister Vinny 03:48 trolo 03:49 If we were the canon animatronics, who would we be? 03:49 : D 03:49 Man, full house today. 7 on the chat! 03:49 Lucky 7 03:49 Mangle 03:49 Puppet. 03:49 7 03:49 Haa-ng 03:49 ...um...I don't know. 03:49 For me I dunno... 03:49 git gud 03:49 Silver is the cupcake. 03:49 I would be booni's face 03:49 Silvv is Bon Bon.....maybe 03:49 So, who would I be? 03:49 git gud indeed. 03:49 *silv 03:49 Yeah, I'm the cupcake, cause I am the eyes that watch all of you! 03:49 (JK) 03:50 (Yes?) 03:50 Fox, you are Foxy 03:50 (gooby_ 03:50 fail 03:50 (dolan) 03:50 Why . 03:50 I'd be Fazzy (TOTALLYCANON) 03:50 LEGIT 03:50 LEGIT 03:50 Lindsay for FNAF 3!!!! 03:50 Vinny 03:50 Nah 03:50 Ja? 03:50 Fazzy for FNaF everything 03:51 Can we change trolo to All About that Base? 03:51 If we could be our OCs, who would you be? 03:51 : D 03:51 k 03:51 Maybe? 03:51 No? 03:51 ELIHAAAAAAAAAAAAH 03:51 Wait 03:51 Lindsay! 03:51 Vinny, better idea 03:51 Hands down a, 03:51 I Dunno for me. Maybe Holly or Serena 03:51 Aaron. 03:51 If you type "I'm all about that base" then it plays all about that base 03:51 Yes I want to be a 17 year old girl. 03:51 lol 03:51 wat 03:51 Can't 03:51 I'm all about that base 03:51 Don't judge me. 03:51 I'll try to make a code for that lator 03:51 Liez 03:51 I'd be... none of them 03:52 I'm all about that base 03:52 Kay 03:52 My characters are NOTHING like me in real life 03:52 It was a test 03:52 Maybe trying troll would do that 03:52 lol 03:52 I molded Lindsay as the female version of myself.... 03:52 So.... 03:52 The one most identical to me would probably be Holly... 03:52 I'm a very nervous person, I stutter a lot, I have a Scottish accent, I mumble a lot and I sit strangely... 03:53 No one understands me... 03:53 Lucky! 03:53 lol 03:53 But I don't care :D 03:53 Wow. 03:53 We should play the Beaver or Cytrash if you type in "tro*lo" or something. >:D 03:53 I'm ultimate asian 03:53 I am Scottish, I have no accent 03:53 guys 03:53 wat code 03:53 I need a finalized one 03:53 So 03:53 Troll 03:53 Typing 03:53 I am of undisclosed nationality. 03:53 I got trol o already 03:53 Wat else? 03:53 I'm Vietnamese and I'm more fluent in English than the rest of my family. 03:53 Typing "Scotland" plays flower of Scotland 03:53 .....I'm American. F-Yeah! 03:53 (The national anthem) 03:54 Scotland 03:54 Lol 03:54 I'm full Vietnamese... 03:54 Wth 03:54 F-yeah is tolerated but F*** yeah... No 03:54 Basw 03:54 I'm part French though....that's why I sometime type French phrases..... 03:55 Bass 03:55 Does WTH stand for. What the heck or what the hell 03:55 What the heck 03:55 Both. 03:55 Depends on what the user wants. 03:55 Ok 03:55 I never use h*ll unless it is the place 03:55 Which would be Hell with caps H 03:55 @Vinny Same here. 03:55 I'm taking French class and I'm horrible at it 03:56 so... 03:56 wat Code 03:56 Last choice 03:56 Don't worry....it's easy.... 03:56 "Bonjo 03:56 To play what? 03:56 (Lel wrong) 03:56 What song? 03:56 Fox 03:56 Bonjour! Je m'appelle Gaomon! Comment t'appelle tu? 03:56 Argh! Laaaaag 03:57 I can't see anything 03:57 Ganondorf! 03:57 stahp 03:57 I can see! 03:57 (bb) 03:57 YAS 03:57 so 03:57 (b.b) 03:57 wat code I add 03:57 ADMINS 03:57 (foxy) 03:57 Ok... 03:57 HELP 03:57 Yes, for what song, Vinny? 03:57 Hmmm... For what 03:57 Hate 03:57 u dunt want mah help fine den ;-; 03:57 like 03:58 Another trol o 03:58 Troll 03:58 It works 2015 01 23